1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an innovative structure for hand tools, and more particularly, to a tool set which contains various hand tools available for selection by users for different applications. Furthermore, the present invention is a further innovative invention to the previous invention titled xe2x80x9cStructure of Hand Toolxe2x80x9d with patent applied for under U.S. application Ser. No. 08/834,139.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, most of the repair works for private housing, home furniture and electric appliances or painting are done by way of do-it-yourself thus avoiding high labor cost. Sometimes people like to create their own unique home furniture expressing their own characteristics.
In response to such particular needs, there are many kinds of hand tools in the present market which make it difficult for users to select a proper one.
A conventional tool set provides a commonly used handle bar with an universal adaptor to which individual tools are attached for different purposes and use. Such a bulky and heavy kit case containing numerous component tools is not only inconvenient to carry around at the working site but also makes it inconvenient for users to quickly replace component tools while working. Furthermore, the component tools are easily mislaid unless the user is very careful.
In order to solve the above mentioned problems existing in a conventional hand tool set, the present invention discloses an innovative structure for hand tools, which at least mitigates the above disadvantage.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an innovative structure for hand tools in which all component tools are gathered together for the user to conveniently select proper ones for use.
It is second object of the present invention to provide an innovative structure for hand tools which enables tools to be easily returned to their original place and stored to prevent their loss as is frequently experienced with conventional kinds of tools.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an innovative structure for hand tools which includes lighting equipment for lighting the area at the working end of the tool, and if necessary, to be used as a flashlight for emergency lighting.
To achieve these and other objects, the structure for hand tools of the present invention comprises a tool storage means and lighting equipment. The tool storage means further includes a tool set installed around the tool storage means, while the lighting equipment is installed within the tool storage means. When in use, a desired tool is swung from it stored position to extend and be retained projecting forwardly and in axial alignment with the tool storage means.